ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 9 του 2019 Σύμφωνα με το Βικιλεξικό, ως κατεστημένο γενικά θεωρείται το σύστημα ατόμων και ισχυρών ομάδων συμφερόντων που ελέγχουν σε βαθμό να εξουσιάζουν καίριους τομείς της πολιτικής, οικονομικής, αθλητικής ή πολιτιστικής ζωής (όχι απαραίτητα σε συνεννόηση) και που αντιδρούν σε κάθε ανανέωση η οποία θα μπορούσε να απειλήσει την κυριαρχία τους. Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα με ποιο τρόπο στην επιστήμη της φυσικής οι δυο θεωρίες της ειδικής και γενικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν κατάφεραν να λειτουργούν ακόμη και σήμερα ως κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης και στα πειράματα, παρότι από πολύ καιρό τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής τις απέρριψαν, αφού περιέχουν αντιφάσεις και υποθέσεις που παραβιάζουν βασικούς νόμους της φύσης.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Λόγου χάρη όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "Δημόκριτος" την εργασία μου "Nuclear atructure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" ο μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν Dr Th.. Kalogeropoulos από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton (βλ. εικόνα) αντέδρασε σφόδρα στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής (discovery of nuclear force and structure) επειδή πίστευε ότι η δομή του πυρήνα οφείλεται στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. Και όταν τελικά κατάλαβε ότι οι φυσικοί νόμοι έχουν τον πρώτο λόγο στη δομή του πυρήνα, μου εξέφρασε την απογοήτευσή του ότι το κατεστημένο δεν θα επιτρέψει να προωθηθούν γρήγορα οι νέες μου ανακαλύψεις. Πραγματικά, επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “ Criticism of the theory of relativity-Wikipedia” παρατηρούμε ότι δεν υπάρχει καμία επιστημονική κριτική τουλάχιστο για τις πρώτες αντιφάσεις του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με την ύπαρξη του αιθέρα και την ισχύ των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και τις μάζας με το επιχείρημα ότι τις απόψεις των επικριτών της σχετικότητας δεν τις μοιράζεται η πλειοψηφία στην επιστημονική κοινότητα. Βέβαια αυτό το επιχείρημα μας παραπέμπει και στην τότε κριτική του Γαλιλαίου εναντίον της άκυρης θεωρίας του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος, ο οποίος παρότι με πειράματα απέδειξε τα λάθη, εντούτοις στην αρχή θεωρήθηκε ως αιρετικός εξαιτίας της τότε κυρίαρχης Αριστοτέλειας φιλοσοφίας που τη μοιράζονταν η πλειοψηφία των επιστημόνων. Πάντως για τις πρώτες αντιφάσεις γύρω από την ύπαρξη ή όχι του αιθέρα είναι πολύ γνωστό σε όλους τους φυσικούς ότι για την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν παρότι χρησιμοποίησε τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του αιθέρα του Lorentz, (invalid Lorentz transformations) εντούτοις τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Και επειδή ο τυχαίος παρατηρητής δεν μπορούσε σύμφωνα με τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell να αποτελεί το απόλυτο αδρανειακό σύστημα των ομοιόμορφων κινήσεων, τελικά ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος βαθιά από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) αργότερα (1924) σε ειδική εργασία που δημοσίευσε, έγραψε ότι ο αιθέρας για τις αδρανειακές κινήσεις της ειδικής σχετικότητας παραμένει πάντοτε ως το απόλυτο αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς και όχι ο τυχαίος παρατηρητής. Και φυσικά το 1924 εξαιτίας του ισχυρού πια κατεστημένου που δημιουργήθηκε από την παγκόσμια φήμη του Αϊνστάιν γύρω από τις θεωρίες της σχετικότητας κανείς φυσικός δεν τολμούσε να ασκήσει κριτική, παρότι ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley,(1887), αλλά και από τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Λόγου χάρη όταν η πηγή ενός ηχητικού κύματος που έχει μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή τα αποτελέσματα που θα μετρήσει ο παρατηρητής θα είναι διαφορετικά από την περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ στο φως έχουμε και στις δυο περιπτώσεις τα ίδια αποτελέσματα ως προς τη μέτρηση της συχνότητας, επειδή ακριβώς δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας που ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Ιστορικά, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το πολύ ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών της σχετικότητας, όταν το 1925 οι δυο νεαροί Ολλανδοί φυσικοί Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου s = 0,5 (h/2π) σύμφωνα με το οποίο η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα u του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, δέχθηκαν πολύ σκληρή κριτική από το κατεστημένο των καθηγητών, επειδή αυτή η ανακάλυψη ακύρωνε τη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. (Faster than light). Και επειδή οι φυσικοί Pauli, Heisenberg, και άλλοι εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης φήμης του Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσαν να δεχθούν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας θα μπορούσε να είναι άκυρη και γι αυτό για να ερμηνεύσουν τη συμπεριφορά δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν τόσο στα άτομα όσο και στα μόρια εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger και ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες που οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Δυστυχώς κάτω από τις ισχυρές πιέσεις των καθηγητών (ακόμη και του Pauli) του τότε κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα, οι δυο νεαροί Ολλανδοί ερευνητές έσπευσαν γρήγορα να αποσύρουν την εργασία τους από τη δημοσίευση και επειδή δεν πρόλαβαν έφτασαν στο σημείο να κλάψουν από τη μεγάλη στενοχώρια τους. Βέβαια ο εκδότης του επιστημονικού περιοδικού επειδή δεν μπορούσε να βλέπει στενοχωρημένους τους δυο νεαρούς ερευνητές τους χτύπησε απαλά στην πλάτη λέγοντας ότι ως νέοι ερευνητές δεν θα πείραζε αν είχαν μέσα τους και κάποια νεανική τρέλα. Συγκεκριμένα το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός με αποτέλεσμα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν όταν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά να εμφανίζουν μαγνητικές έλξεις πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις . Αυτή τη νεανική λοιπόν τρέλα των δυο ερευνητών Ολλανδών χρησιμοποίησα για να δημοσιεύσω στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys (2008) την εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” με αποτέλεσμα να λυθούν όλα τα προβλήματα του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ ) που ταλαιπωρούσαν τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα. Πέρα από αυτό, μια δική μου εμπεριστατωμένη μελέτη έδειξε τα βασικά λάθη του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη ενώ για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905) ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός η ενέργειαE = hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ, εντούτοις την ίδια χρονιά που ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας παραβίασε αυτό το νόμο κάνοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα, τα πειράματα ιονισμού του υδρογόνου στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) επιβεβαίωσαν το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου.( Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922). Και επειδή όπως συμβαίνει και στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα (ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ) έχουμε και ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 τότε σύμφωνα και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Έτσι όταν το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου του διπολικού φωτονίου (discovery of dipole nature of photon) που ακυρώνει τα πεδία και τον αιθέρα του Maxwell (1865) καθώς και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (1905) οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου, οι M. Barone και F. Selleri ήδη γνώριζαν τις αντιφάσεις των δυο θεωριών της σχετικότητας, αφού στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου “Frontiers of fundamental physics” που έχει καταχωρηθεί στη NASA και στο Harvard έγραψαν: “ Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies”. Με βάση λοιπόν αυτές τις αντιφάσεις της σχετικότητας έγινε τελικά αποδεκτή η παρουσίαση της εργασίας μου των διπολικών φωτονίων, η οποία όμως για τα επιστημονικά δεδομένα εκείνης της εποχής και κάτω από το ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα και τους νόμους της φύσης είχε καταταγεί στην κατηγορία των εργασιών με τις υποτιθέμενες αιρετικές απόψεις , αφού στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου των πρακτικών οι δυο οργανωτές έγραψαν : “An important fraction of the participants could be considered heretical because they disagreed with the validity of one or several fundamental assumptions of modern physics”. Βέβαια οι οργανωτές του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου είχαν το δεδομένο ότι μόνο με πειράματα σαν εκείνα του Γαλιλαίου θα μπορούσαν να απορριφθούν οι δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας (contradicting relativity theories). Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα πέρα από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που επιβεβαιώνουν το μεγάλο ατομικό φιλόσοφο το ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ και απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) είχα τονίσει τότε στον καθηγητή F. Selleri ότι ήδη από τη δεκαετία του 1960 διαιρώντας τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο διαπίστωσα ότι κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Επομένως η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα (ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια ) καθώς αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά από τον Kaufmann (1901) και τον Bucherer (1909) δεν επιβεβαίωνε την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου, διότι τα πειράματα του ελλείμματος της μάζας του νετρονίου έγιναν πολύ αργότερα , δηλαδή μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932). Βέβαια επειδή και ο Bucherer δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί τότε ότι μέσα στον πυρήνα έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου ( Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων ) που δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, αναγκαστικά απέδωσε την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου στην υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν και όχι στη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που πρότεινε το 1881 ο J.J. Thomson, ο οποίος όταν το 1897 ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο, δέχθηκε τις αντιδράσεις πολλών φυσικών επειδή είχε ριζώσει βαθιά μέσα τους η ατομικότητα των στοιχείων που κυριαρχούσε τον 19ο αιώνα. Και επειδή τον ίδιο αιώνα κυριαρχούσε και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell o Bucherer νόμισε ότι επιβεβαίωσε την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης που οδήγησε στην μη ολοκληρωμένη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 .(Invalid mass-energy conservation). Επιπλέον και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) όπου εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου έχουμε αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ και αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, επειδή στην αρχή ο Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια δεν έχουν μάζα ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα), τότε όλοι οι φυσικοί για να ερμηνεύσουν αυτές τις αυξήσεις της ενέργειας και της μάζας χρησιμοποιούσαν την άκυρη υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα). Όμως στην πραγματικότητα επειδή και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο λόγω της ενέργειάς του hν έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2 αναγκαστικά εφαρμόζεται σήμερα όχι η υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) αλλά η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου η οποία με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σήμερα αν ένας οποιοσδήποτε φυσικός χρησιμοποιήσει τα επίσημα πειραματικά στοιχεία της ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑΣ και για λόγους ευκολίας γράψει τις μάζες του νετρονίου, πρωτονίου και ηλεκτρονίου έχοντας τον ίδιο παρονομαστή, και μετά διαιρέσει τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου, τότε θα έχει στη διάθεσή του τα παρακάτω πειραματικά δεδομένα: Νετρόνιο = 1674,927351/1030 Kg = 1838,683662 ηλεκτρόνια Πρωτόνιο = 1672,621777/1030 Kg = 1836, 152674 ηλεκτρόνια Ηλεκτρόνιο = 0,910938291/1030 Kg Δηλαδή Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια Κατά συνέπεια η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή, ή τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα, αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που επιβεβαιώνει το μεγάλο ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ. Βέβαια η μόνη δυσκολία που υπήρχε το 1993 ήταν ότι δεν γνώριζα τότε το είδος της ενέργειας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και γι αυτό το λόγο αυτό το έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου δεν παρουσιάστηκε επίσημα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. Πάντως ο F. Selleri για την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων μου προσέφερε τότε ως έπαθλο ένα δίσκο με τη μορφή του φιλοσόφου ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ (image - disc jpg ), ενώ πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ακόμη ότι στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων αποδείχθηκε ότι τόσο η αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ όσο και η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν καθώς και της μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου η οποία με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης . (Correct Compton effect). Από την άλλη μεριά χρειάστηκαν επιπλέον άλλα 9 χρόνια επίπονης έρευνας για να ανακαλύψω την πυρηνική δύναμη και τη δομή του πυρήνα ( discovery of nuclear force and structure), όπου η πυρηνική ενέργεια δεν οφείλεται τελικά στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του πρωτονίου-νετρονίου που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου (ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ), όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), όπου εφαρμόστηκε στο ακέραιο ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Δυστυχώς εξαιτίας ενός πολύ ισχυρού κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα και τους νόμους της φύσης όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ» την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” όπου απέδειξα ότι όλα τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής δείχνουν ότι οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και ότι δικαιώνουν το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκε ο μέγας ατομικός φιλόσοφος ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ και απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) καθώς και τις υποθέσεις της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, τότε ένα μέρος από τους ηλικιωμένους συνέδρους εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του κτηρίου, παρότι το κτήριο έχει την ονομασία «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ». Βέβαια εκείνη η εργασία μου δημοσιεύτηκε στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind .J. Th. Phys (2003) όπου με πολυάριθμες μαθηματικές σχέσεις που στηρίχθηκαν στα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης καθώς και στα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών της πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών. ( Invalid quantum chromodynamics) αναβιώνοντας τους νόμους της φύσης που εγκαταλείφθηκαν εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα. Έτσι για τη δομή του πυρήνα εφαρμόζονται σήμερα οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης, γεγονός που άρχισαν να το αποδέχονται πολλοί φυσικοί. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα -science- το Βήμα online» διαβάζουμε ότι ο κόσμος δεν δομείται από τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά από τις βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην ουσία έχουμε ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις ανάμεσα στα φορτισμένα quarks που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Έτσι στη διάσπαση β υπάρχει μια ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) στο νετρόνιο που μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα (dud) οπότε κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο θα έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = (ddd)-(dud) = d-u = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων, που αντιστοιχεί σε ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,29 MeV, μια και τα quarks αλληλεπιδρούν (QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION) εξαιτίας των κλασματικών φορτίων τους. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Δηλαδή κατά τη μετατροπή του d quark σε u quark η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας d-u = Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων μετατρέπεται στην αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται σύμφωνα όχι με τη μη ολοκληρωμένη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αλλά σύμφωνα με την πειραματική σχέση ΔE/Δm = KE/ΔM = c2 Και τώρα τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα με ποιο τρόπο οι άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας δημιούργησαν στον εικοστό αιώνα ένα νέο κατεστημένο των θεωριών σαν εκείνο το κατεστημένο των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων του Αριστοτέλη που με μεγάλη δυσκολία ανατράπηκε από τους πρωτοπόρους της φυσικής, τον Γαλιλαίο και τον Νεύτωνα. Μάλιστα το κατεστημένο των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν ήταν τόσο ισχυρό ώστε όλοι οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα έφθασαν στο σημείο να νομίζουν ότι οι υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν να θεωρούνται ότι είναι οι γενικοί νόμοι της φύσης, όπου οι πραγματικοί νόμοι του Νεύτωνα να υποβαθμίζονται με το σκεπτικό ότι έχουν περιορισμένη ισχύ. Φυσικά την απάντηση τη δίνουν τα ίδια τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που αποκάλυψαν τη δομή του πυρήνα ύστερα από τη διέλευση πολλών ετών από τότε που αναπτύχθηκαν οι άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας. Φυσικά στην αρχή που δεν ήταν γνωστή η δομή του πυρήνα πέρασαν μόλις τέσσερα χρόνια μετά από τη δημοσίευση της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας για να θεωρηθεί τότε από τον Bucherer ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι στο νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα), επειδή δεν ήταν γνωστό τότε το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm του νετρονίου, αφού το νετρόνιο ανακαλύφθηκε το 1932 . Έτσι λοιπόν μέσα σε αυτή τη μεγάλη διάρκεια των ετών δημιουργήθηκε ένα πολύ ισχυρό κατεστημένο, όπου ο Αϊνστάιν ήδη είχε αποκτήσει τη μεγάλη φήμη σαν εκείνη του μεγάλου φιλοσόφου Αριστοτέλη και κατά συνέπεια ήταν δύσκολο να ανατραπεί παρότι τα νέα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις του που παραβιάζουν βασικούς νόμους της φύσης. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των Ιδεών της Φυσικής (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 503 ) o Αϊνστάιν εξαιτίας των επαναστατικών εργασιών, που φάνηκαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τα πειράματα του Bucherer, ήδη από αφανής φυσικός που ήταν στο γραφείο ευρεσιτεχνιών της Βέρνης , το 1909 είχε καταφέρει να διορισθεί ως καθηγητής στο πολυτεχνείο της Ζυρίχης και το 1910 στο Γερμανικό πανεπιστήμιο της Πράγας. Το 1912 επέστρεψε στη Ζυρίχη ως καθηγητής της θεωρητικής φυσικής του Πολυτεχνείου, και το 1913 κλήθηκε για να καταλάβει την πιο υψηλή θέση των καθηγητών της Ευρώπης στο πανεπιστήμιο του Βερολίνου, όπου γνωρίστηκε με τους τότε διάσημους ερευνητές της φυσικής, όπως τον Max Planck, Max von Laue, Gustav Hertz, και τον Schrodinger. Πάντως εκείνο το γεγονός που τον έκανε τον Αϊνστάιν ακόμη πιο διάσημο ήταν οι δεύτερες νέες επαναστατικές ιδέες του περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου κ.λ.π. της δεύτερης θεωρίας του της γενικής σχετικότητας, όπου μαζί με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο και τον αιθέρα. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των Ιδεών της Φυσικής (page 65) ο Καρτέσιος το 1644 στη δημοσιευμένη εργασία του «Αρχές της φιλοσοφίας» προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τη βαρύτητα θεώρησε ότι ο κενός χώρος είναι γεμάτος από τον αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη όπου η βαρυτική δύναμη δεν είναι ακαριαία αλλά μεταδίδεται μέσα στον αιθέρα με τη μορφή βαρυτικών κυμάτων, γεγονός που το απέρριψε ο Νεύτων με τη διατύπωση του τρίτου νόμου του περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Πέρα από αυτό ο Νεύτων απορρίπτοντας και τον αιθέρα προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner το 1801 ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου. Όμως ο Αϊνστάιν στην εργασία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) απαξιώνοντας τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός επειδή ήταν επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell για την καμπύλωση του φωτός όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον ήλιο δεν χρησιμοποίησε τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός, όπως το έκανε ο Soldner το 1801, αλλά έκανε την περίεργη υπόθεση ότι καμπυλώνει το κενό , παρότι ο Πλανκ το 1907 έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα εξαιτίας της ενέργειας έχουν και μάζα όπως την προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner (Physics4u- H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Για αυτή λοιπόν τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση που θεωρήθηκε ως επαναστατική ιδέα της επιστήμης, Βρετανοί αστρονόμοι έσπευσαν το 1919 στη βόρεια Βραζιλία και στην εκεί έκλειψη του Ηλίου μέτρησαν την πραγματική καμπύλωση του φωτός θεωρώντας ότι επαλήθευσαν όχι τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα αλλά τις περίεργες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί της καμπυλότητας του κενού. Βέβαια αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αναθεωρώντας τις υποθέσεις περί καμπυλότητας του κενού, στη σελίδα 224 του βιβλίου του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» θα γράψει ακριβώς τα ίδια που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα και θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός”. Επίσης το 1936 ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν ύστερα από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με εργασία του απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα, γι αυτό και το 1938 στο κεφάλαιο της γενικής σχετικότητας δεν αναφέρει πουθενά για τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου. Παρόλα αυτά η επιρροή εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας εξακολουθεί να είναι τόσο μεγάλη αφού το 2014 αστρονόμοι του Harvard ανακοίνωσαν ότι ανίχνευσαν βαρυτικά κύματα αλλά αμέσως τα ακύρωσαν οι ίδιοι. (BΑΡΥΤΙΚΑ ΚΥΜΑΤΑ ΤΟΥ HARVARD ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ LIGO). Επίσης στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε βαρυτικά κύματα, τα οποία όμως στην πραγματικότητα ήταν οι χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. (Space time ripples of laws). Πάντως τονίζοντας ακόμη και σήμερα το πολύ ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν οφείλω να ομολογήσω τη μεγάλη μου έκπληξη από τη φοβερή αντίδραση του κατεστημένου απέναντι και στα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Τέτοιες αντιδράσεις πραγματικά μας παραπέμπουν στον καθηγητή της αστρονομίας του μεσαίωνα, που εξαιτίας του τότε κατεστημένου των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων του μεγάλου φιλοσόφου Αριστοτέλη αρνήθηκε να κοιτάξει στο τηλεσκόπιο του Γαλιλαίου τους δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία. Άλλωστε και οι οργανωτές του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου του 1993 για να τονίσουν το ισχυρό κατεστημένο που αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της επιστήμης στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου των πρακτικών έγραψαν: “ Well known is the example of the astronomy professor who refused to look in the telescope, but many were the centers, where the heliocentric ideas were rejected . The great results obtained by Kepler , Newton, and many others, slowly transformed Galileo’s heresy into the orthodoxy of modern physical science.” Επίσης την ίδια αρνητική θέση του κατεστημένου των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στα πειράματα αντιμετώπισα και στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας το 2017 όπου το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ αρνούνταν συνεχώς τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής που αναχαιτίζουν την πρόοδο τις φυσικής καθώς περιέχουν τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζουν τους νόμους της φύσης. (Φυσική κατεύθυνσης Γ’ Λυκείου Κριτική). Λόγου χάρη ενώ το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού εκφράστηκε θετικά για τις δικές μου ανακαλύψεις των μαθηματικών του Φειδία και του Δεινοκράτη, αντίθετα το Υπουργείο Παιδείας εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν δεν δέχονταν τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνουν το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκε ο μέγας ατομικός φιλόσοφος ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ. Μάλιστα το ΔΣ όχι μόνο σιωπούσε για τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα αλλά εξέδωσε και την αρ. 14/23 - 3 - 2017 Πράξη που περιείχε τελείως αντιδεοντολογικά το παρακάτω αόριστο και αυθαίρετο σκεπτικό: “ Το αίτημα του κ. Λευτέρη Καλιαμπού δεν αντέχει σε ουσιαστική επιστημονική κριτική και κατατάσσεται στην κατηγορία της παραφιλολογίας της επιστήμης”. Και βέβαια η μεγάλη έκπληξη μιας τέτοιας άρνησης εξαιτίας μιας παράδοσης συμφερόντων είναι ότι εξακολουθούσαν να επιμένουν στην παραπάνω πράξη παρότι ενημερώθηκε για τα πειράματα και ο ίδιος ο Υπουργός Παιδείας ο οποίος ως βαθύς γνώστης της φυσικής γνώριζε πολύ καλά ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β δίνουν ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που απορρίπτει τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης(σχετικότητα). Ας σημειωθεί ότι όλα τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνουν τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας . Για παράδειγμα, όπως συνέβη στο πολύ θερμό αρχέγονο σύμπαν (OUR EARLY UNIVERSE) το αντινετρίνο ( ν- ) μεγάλης ενέργειας με αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 3,53 ηλεκτρόνια όταν απορροφάται από το πρωτόνιο (p) μας δίνει το νετρόνιο (n) και το ποζιτρόνιο (e+) όπως ορίζει η παρακάτω σχέση ν- + p = n + e+ ή ν- = (n-p) + e+ Και επειδή n-p = Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια και e+ = μια μάζα ηλεκτρονίου, τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας θα έχουμε 3,53 = 2,53 + 1. Εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι δικαιώνονται όχι μόνο οι κοσμογονικοί φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject Einstein) περί αφθαρσίας της ύλης, αλλά και η ατομική πρόβλεψη του ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ, αφού η πιο μικρή ποσότητα του θετικού φορτίου του πρωτονίου (+e = 1,6/1019 Cb) εμφανίζεται και στο φορτίο του ποζιτρονίου. Category:Fundamental physics concepts